


Teenagers Are Tough

by PhoenixWillRise



Series: Scorbus [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Draco is allowing muggle technology into his life, Draco is worried about his teenage son, Gen, Grandparents are still a little close minded, Harry is a supportive friend/co-worker, M/M, Original Character(s), Scorpius has some news, summer before 6th year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWillRise/pseuds/PhoenixWillRise
Summary: Draco worries about how he is raising his son and wonders if he should be more firm with Scorpius. Harry manages to calm his unease...that is until his son comes to his office announcing he's going on his first date.





	Teenagers Are Tough

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the summer before the boys' sixth year.Thanks for reading! Excuse the tiny mistakes!

_ “You’re indulging that child too much!” _

 

_ “He needs to understand that behaving like this is not acceptable.” _

_  
_ _ “You are ruining him!” _

 

_ “He is a Malfoy not some muggle scum.” _

 

Draco gave a long, defeated sounded sigh as he trudged up his office. He’d just return from another luncheon with his parents and as always, it had gone uncomfortably, terribly wrong. He was starting to think that perhaps coming up with elaborate excuses such as the ones his son would come up with on the spot. Perhaps that would prevent these awkward gatherings from happening again.

 

Or the more drastic approach that the very bold Albus mention on many occasions which was to simply tell them to ”fuck off” . In hindsight being disowned would make his life just a little easier.

 

_ But what if they were right?  _

 

Those intrusive thoughts and doubts had begun weighing him down making the widowed man endure sleepless nights as he wondered that perhaps he was being too lenient on his son. It wasn’t as if Scorpius was misbehaved or talked back. The child had top marks in his class. A fact he was more than proud of. He was a unique soul with a love of music and when he loved something he loved it with his whole entirety. 

 

Scorpius was a daydreamer, had questions for days, and had the slightly annoying tendency to wander into muggle shops and muggle inspired events ,despite Draco’s warnings that he needed to stop straying so far. 

 

When Draco was a child the thing he  enjoyed more than anything was going to Diagon Alley and seeing all the witches and wizards muling around.It felt like home. Scorpius seemed to share the same sentiments though he was more prone to hopping aboard the tube and heading down to the heart of London. 

 

Scorpius had gotten more independent as well a fact Draco was both proud and weary of. Draco had given Scorpius a strict curfew and the boy did manage to follow the rule but that didn’t stop the countless of arguments between them.  Scorpius had come to a one-sided solution. 

 

Cellphones. 

 

Draco hated the blinking, high-pitched muggle contraption but it helped his anxiety when Scorpius would go out at night and it would be close to 11:30pm and there was no sign of the blue hair teen. 

 

He would always get a text usually at 11:27pm from Albus that contained a picture of Scorpius sprawled on a bed in one of the Potter’s guest room. 

 

It was practically his second home. 

  
  


But despite boys’ strong and loyal friendship, Draco wondered if he should have tried harder in socializing his child. Maybe expose him more to his peers. Granted Scorpius was his only child and he was a bit overprotective and he may have been worried about other children getting him sick. He always  he wondered if he should have pushed Scorpius out of his comfort zone. Maybe he would have felt more comfortable with his peers at school. 

 

So many ‘maybes’ went through his head as he settled into his desk chair. 

 

Draco surveyed the files and documents he had to look over and sign. His grey eyes glancing upwards at the knock on his door. 

 

He sighed, “Come in.”

 

The blonde wizard looked up as Harry entered his office dropping off some files from their recent investigation of some rogue wizard selling banned potions and smuggling them across the country. 

 

"Harry do you think I'm ruining my son?"

 

_ ‘Merlin Scorpius bluntness is starting to rub off on me.’ _

 

Harry paused at the random question. Since dropping Albus off at the Malfoys, the two wizards who both considered one another an enemy in their school years were now beginning to slowly form a tentative friendship.

 

"Draco you are raising that boy just fine.You let him be himself. Even though it pains you to see him dye the Malfoy hair you let him and help him from what I've heard."

 

Draco rolled his eyes at the memory of Scorpius yelling at him about how he didn’t know anything about dying hair and that if it came out wrong it would be his fault. 

 

"He was going to get this odd shade of color, I had to help him.”

 

Harry laughed as he continued,"You let him get a job at that muggle music store. James was 18 when he got his first job. Yours was barely 16 and got it."

 

Draco smiled at the day Scorpius came in waving a white envelope containing his first paycheck."Well he said he wanted to get the discounts. And he did get me some great classical music selections."

 

"Whatever band or book he's interested in I see you spend your break learning as much as you can about them."

 

"I want to make sure it's appropriate. Plus it's  something to talk about at the dinner table.”

 

Harry nodded thinking of how he often latched onto anything that interested his children to have a full conversation with them.

 

The dark haired Auror commented, “Teenagers ARE tough. Look you care for his happiness and you see that face on your desk?” Harry gestured at the framed moving picture of Scorpius smiling cheekily at the camera before bursting into laughter. 

 

Draco smiled faintly. It was months after Astoria’s death that he finally managed to get Scorpius to laugh. If making his son laughed involved burning a chicken for dinner than he would have gladly burned more dinners.

 

Harry continued,“He still smiles and keeps my Albus in line. He's a good kid, Draco, and that has to do with who raised him.”

 

The widowed father nodded. His once considered-an-enemy turned friend managed to say everything he desperately needed to hear. Merlin his own parents had caused him to almost have a breakdown as he walked out his childhood home.

 

Potter must have understood that he needed a moment to think and Draco was grateful until the door to his office was slammed open. He was about start yelling at the intruder when he saw Scorpius run in with a wave to Potter before standing in front of his desk. “

 

"Dad! Dad!Guess what?!"

 

Draco couldn’t help it, “You learned that there is another way of walking into a workplace without giving innocent bystanders a  heart attack.”

 

The young teen unfazed responded,"I did it!”

 

Scorpius was practically radiating with excitement. Even Potter had turned around from his shuffling of files to find out what the big news was about. 

 

"What are you talking about-?”

 

Draco’s stomach suddenly clenched tightly. He remembered their slightly awkward conversation a couple of days about how to ask out someone you really,  _ really _ liked. 

 

“Oh wait you mean you asked them out?” 

 

"Yes!!" The sixteen year had hopped onto the corner of Draco’s desk. A habit that infuriated the blonde wizard but the boy had inherited his mother’s charm. Albus had once claimed that Scorpius could get away with stealing the Queen’s crown with just one look at his face. 

 

"And what did he say?" This time Harry was not even hiding his nosey self from listening to the small Malfoy family. Draco and Harry looked up at one another, their eyes wide and both internally wondering what would come out of the purple haired wizard’s mouth.

 

Draco thought _ , ‘Could it be that he asked Al- _

 

Scorpius jumped on the balls of his feet,“Lucas said yes and we’re going to a concert in town.”

 

Harry raised an eyebrow to a confused looking Draco. 

 

_ Who was this Lucas? _

 

Draco attempted he really did, try to sound as nonchalant as possible when he asked, “Oh is-is this boy a muggle I mean a non-magic person type-”

 

He stopped at Harry making a “cut it out”  gesture with his hand behind a smiling Scorpius.

 

Scorpius rolled his eyes fondly, “He’s a wizard dad, way to be subtle. He goes to Beauxbatons and he’s really, really nice.”

 

Potter was already gathering his half of the files as he walked toward the door, “I’ll just work on these while you two talk. Bye Scorpius have a good time!Oh and if he does something you don’t like, hit him. Hard. Or hit him with a spell. Just-okay you’re dad’s glaring at me. See you later.”

 

Draco and Scorpius rolled their eyes as the door closed. 

 

“We’re going to a concert, maybe get something to eat. Not a big thing. Promise.”

 

He really wanted to say no. Just because he really didn’t want his son, his sixteen  year old son go on a date. His first date. It was a wonderful thing to see his son excited but was it normal to be this scared? He didn’t know this Lucas- boy. He’d honestly thought Scorpius was talking about someone else. His parents voice began to sound in his head again.

 

_ You’re indulging him too much. _

 

_ Letting him go wild. No rules. What kind of father are- _

 

Draco cleared his throat, trying to drown out their voices before saying, “That sounds great Scor, really happy for you. Look I need to finish some work here. How about when I get home we talk more. I barely know this fella and I just want to make sure-”

 

“- that he’s a good guy? Yeah of course I understand.  I get off of work at 5, I’ll pick up some take-out so don’t worry about making dinner. Bye Dad see you later! Thanks for the advice again!”

 

Scorpius ran out the office ignoring his father yelling, ‘use your walking feet for God’s sake!.’ 

 

Draco slumped in his chair wondering just how many grey hairs were sprouting out of his head at this very moment. Potter was right though. Teenagers were tough. 

  
  
  


x


End file.
